l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition
Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition was the second source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Writing: Brian Bates, Shawn Carman, Sean Holland, Douglas Sun, Brian Yoon. * Editor: Douglas Sun. * Line Developers: Douglas Sun, Rich Wulf. * Art Director: Ken Carpenter. * Graphic Designers: Nate Barnes, Rodney Saenz. * Cover Artist: Hugh Jamieson. * Interior Artists: Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Matthew S. Armstrong, Drew Baker, Beet, Jeff Carlisle, Adam Denton, John Donahue, Randy Elliot, Jason Engle, Al Eremin, Carl Frank, Anthony Francisco, David Hudnut, Llyn Hunter, Mike Jackson, Hugh Jamieson, April Lee, Chuck Lukacs, Michael Kaluta, Michael Kormack, Britt Martin, Malcolm McClinton, Tony Moseley, Lee Moyer, William O'Connor, Jim Pavelec, Ron Spencer, Brad Williams. * Brand Manager: Todd C. Rowland. * Production Manager: Ken Carpenter. * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser. Contents Chapter 1: Introduction (page 4) * Fiction with Toritaka Hatsuko *New Schools, Advantages and Disadvantages **Kenku Swordsman School **Shapeshifter School **Shapeshifter Races *Advantages and Disadvantages: Denizens of the Spirit Realms *Taboos Chapter 2: Naga (page 16) * Fiction with Bakash and Zamalash. * History of the Naga ** Pre-calendar history of the Naga *** Bloodlands War - 700 years before the Great Sleep *** War with the Ashalan - 300 years before the Great Sleep *** The Great Sleep begins *** During the Sleep ** First Encounter with Humans - 200 ** Isawa Chuda discovers a Naga temple - 335 ** The Destruction of Nirukti - 511 ** Naga stir in their Sleep - 815 ** Naga ruins discovered in Shinomen Mori - 925 ** End of the Great Sleep - 1124 ** Arrival of Mirumoto Daini - 1126 ** The Naga join Toturi - 1127 ** Naga at Imperial Court - 1127 ** Second Day of Thunder - 1128 ** Naga on the Kaiu Kabe - 1130 ** Kazaq is severed from the Akasha - 1130 ** Naga assault the Dragon Clan - 1131 ** Ashalan attack - 1132 ** Death and Rebirth of Hida Yakamo - 1132 ** Yakamo becomes the Qatol - 1132 ** The Pearl Prison - 1133 ** Planning for the next Great Sleep - 1134 ** Gift of the Naga - 1135 ** Legacy of the Naga is born - 1145 ** Mirumoto Mareshi is born - 1145 ** Ghedai's treachery undone - 1159 ** Zamalash awakens from the Sleep - 1166 * Social Organization * Naga Culture * Naga and the Great Clans * Naga Mechanics * Naga Bloodlines ** Asp Bloodline ** Cobra Bloodline ** Chameleon Bloodline ** Constrictor Bloodline ** Greensnake Bloodline * Naga Castes ** Naga Jakla ** Naga Scout ** Naga Slayer ** Naga Vedic ** Naga Warrior * Naga Equipment * New Paths * Advanced Schools * New Spells * Naga Hertiage Tables Chapter 3: Nezumi (page 47) * Fiction with Y'tchee and Tch'tek. * Nezumi History ** Pre-calendar history of the Nezumi ** The Terrible Day - Pre-calendar ** The Lean Times - Pre-calendar - 50 ** The Peace Bringer, Hiruma Kazuma - 314 ** The Forever Racing Tomorrow Tribe fragments. - 389 ** War of the Lost Pups - 651 ** The Chipped Tooth Tribe take to the sea. - 664 ** Death of Yasuki Fumoki - 671 ** Disaster in Sparrow lands. - 859 ** The Tattered Ear Tribe encounters the Naga - 1124 ** The Elemental Terrors attack the Crippled Bone Tribe. - 1126 ** The Dark Oracles are defeated. - 1127 ** The Broken Shinbone Tribe join Matsu Gohei. - 1128 ** The Broken Shinbone Warren is founded in Dragon lands. - 1130 ** The Blue Fur Warren is founded. - 1133 ** The Shadow Runners Tribe is destroyed. - 1150 ** Ikoma Otemi launces the Deathless. - 1158 ** The Stained Paw Tribe joins the Tsuno. - 1158 ** The Lost City is discovered. - 1158 ** Yoee'trr defeats the Onisu of Fear. - 1159 ** The Stained Paw battles the Tattered Ear. - 1160 ** The tribes unite against the Stained Paw. - 1165 ** The Tomorrow Chieftain arrives. - 1165 ** The Grasping Paw Tribe joins the Council of Tribes. - 1165 ** War in the City of Dreams. - 1166 ** The One Tribe is formed. - 1166 ** The Broken Shinbone ally with the Dragon Clan. - 1166 ** The Shogun's Blood Hunt. - 1166 ** The Broken Shinbone go to war. - 1167 ** Conflicts in Shinomen Mori. - 1167 ** Zamalash awakens. - 1167 ** K'mee is inducted into the Brotherhood of Shinsei. - 1168 ** The Lost Ambassador is accepted by the humans. - 1168 * Nezumi Culture * Nezumi Tribes * Nezumi and the Great Clans * Nezumi Mechanics * Advantages and Disadvantages * Name Magic * Memory sticks * Mochatchikkan maneuvers Chapter 4: Creatures (page 82) * Ashalan * Ashi no Oni * Ashura * Bakemono * Bakeneko * Baku * Baku no Oni * Blood Familiar * Bog Hag * Byoki no Oni * Chi no Oni * Chizaro no Oni * Chocho no Oni * Crystal Samurai * The Desiccated * Dokufu * Doro no Oni * Elemental Dragons * Elemental Terrors * Elemental Vortex * Fu Lion * Fudoshi * Fushicho * Fushiki no Oni * Gaki * Garegosu no Bakemono * Gekido no Oni * Genso no Oni * Ghul Lord * Gorusei no Oni * Goryo * Great Northern Hawk * Great Sea Spider * Greater Kansen * Guardian Statue * Haino no Oni * Hanemuri * Hasaiki no Oni * Hellbeast * Hideo no Oni * Hound of the Lost * Houhou * Hyakuhei * Hyakute no Oni * Ianwa no Oni * Ichiro no Oni * Ikiryo * Inu * Jade Dragon * Jadoku * Jikiniki * Kagami no Oni * Kamu no Oni * Kappa * Kareido no Oni * Kenku * Kinjiro no Oni * Kirei * Kiri no Oni * Ki-Rin Wardogs * Kitsu * Kitsune * Kitsune-tsuki * Koku no Seishin * Kommei no Oni * Koumori * Kumo * Kusatte Iru * Kyoso's Hunters * Lava Tree * The Lost * Mamono * Manesuru no Oni * Matsu Warcat * Megada no Oni * Minikui no Oni * Minor Oni * Mokumokuren * Morei no Oni * Mountain Goblin * Mujina * Munemitsu no Oni * Musaboru no Oni * Naar Teban * Nairu no Oni * Natsumono * Nezumi Transcendent * Nikumizu * Ningyo * Ninja Shapeshifter * Nothing's Minions * Nue * Nukarumi * Obake * Ogon no Oni * Ogre * Okura no Oni * Onikage * Oni no Hatsu Suru * The Onisu * The Oni Lords * Oracle of Blood * Orochi * Pekkle * Pekkle no Oni * Pennaggolan * Podling * Returned Spirits * Ryokaku no Oni * Ryu * Sai no Oni * Sanru no Oni * Sanshu Denki * Saru * Satsujinko no Oni * Seiryoku no Oni * Sentei no Oni * Seven Fortunes * Shadow Beasts * Shadow Samurai * Shimizu Yokai * Shio no Oni * Shiyokai * Shokushu no Oni * Shuten Doji * Shutsudohin * Sodatsu no Oni * Spirit Hound * Suiteiru no Oni * Swamp Goblin * Swamp Spirits * Tadaka no Oni * Takesasu * Tamayu no Oni * Tanuki * Tasu no Oni * Tobehifu no Oni * Trolls * Umibozu * Tsuchimon * Tsukakoro no Oni * Tsumunagi * Tsuno * Tsuru * Ubume * Ugulu no Oni * Uragiri * Uragirimono * Usagi * Wakeru no Oni * Wanizame * Wareta no Oni * Wyrm * Yamaso no Oni * Yattoko no Oni * Yojireru no Oni * Yokai * Yorei * Yuki no Onna * Zashiki Warashi * Zenmensonsou * Funa-yorei * Tosekiki * Kuruma Date * Kuruma Seiro * Monstrous War Machine of Fu Leng * Zokujin * Zombies * Skeletons Category:RPG Books